In recent years portable telephones have been in wide use which comprise image pick-up devices such as CCD cameras or COMOS sensors.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show a conventional portable telephone having a flat casing 8 comprising the combination of a front case 81 and a rear case 82. The casing 8 has a head provided with an antenna 83 as illustrated. The front case 81 has arranged on its surface a key input device 86 comprising a plurality of manipulation keys and a display 87. Provided on a surface of an upper end portion and bottom end portion of a surface of the front case 81, respectively, are a speech reception portion 84 incorporating a speaker and a speech transmission portion 85 incorporating a microphone.
On the other hand, a CCD camera 9 is arranged on a surface of an upper end portion of the rear case 82 as shown in FIG. 12. When the user depresses a shutter button, a picture taken by the CCD camera 9 at the moment is recorded in an incorporated memory (not shown) as a still picture.
With the portable telephone which has been developed in recent years and is adapted to record a moving picture and a voice at the same time, it is thought that a microphone for taking a moving picture is arranged in the casing in addition to the conventional microphone for making a call. This gives rise to the problem of making the device body greater in size.
It is possible that the conventional microphone for making a call is also used as a microphone for taking a moving picture.
However, in the case where with the conventional portable telephone shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 the microphone for making a call is also used as the microphone for taking a moving picture, there will be the problem that when the subject is positioned at the rear side opposite to the speech transmission portion 85 of the casing 8 in taking a moving picture, the voice of the subject cannot be recorded in a satisfactory level unless the subject produces a louder voice than a speaking phone caller because the sensitivity of the microphone for making a call is set at the optimum value for making a call.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone which is adapted to realize the recording function of picture and voice while approximately assuring the same external dimensions as the conventional portable telephone, and is adapted to record the voice of the subject in a satisfactory level regardless of a photographing direction if the subject produces approximately the same volume voice as that to be produced by a speaking phone caller.